Another Friday Night
by FaithlessGirl
Summary: ONE-SHOT, Every Friday Night East High Wonders What The Gang Is Doing... Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Ryan/Kelsi, Zeke/Sharpay, Jason/Martha, sry about the spellingmistakes


**Another Friday Night**

It was an odd setting in the room, not that the perople in that room would ever see it that way. Maybe if you had asked them at the beginning of the year they would have told you that they could never ever be found with the other person in the room, but here they are.

It was Friday and everybody in East High knew that it meant that The Gang , as they were called now, would meet and have an evening together… Nobody knew what exactly happend at these meetings, not for the lack of trying through… And the Gang never told anybody…

Today it was the Evanshouse where they meet and the onlyone still missing where Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay sat with Zeke, Jason and Martha as they where talking about the latest gossip. Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor and Chad where betting on the reason the couple was late…

Finally when they came in they had two big bags with them and where looking very statisfied with themself…

„Hey everybody, we bring the alcohol" a smirking Troy told them. Kelsi suddenly looked very smug as where Ryan, Taylor and Chad just groaned and gave her the money. Gabriella look at them amused. Everybody got up and settle in a circle, as the pair unloaded the stuff. When they got to the shotglasses everybody just smirked but got themself a glass and waited untill everything was ready. They are sitting in the following order: Ryan, Kelsi, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason and Martha.

„So we are starting with what?" Martha asked.

„I never?" came the answer from Chad, Jason and Sharpay unisono, wich brought laugher all around.

„Sure thing… so same rule as ever? One shot if you did and two shots for the Stroy?" After he got nods all around he continued, „okay so I would say since this is my house I start?" Ryan asked, Sharpay raised an perfect manicured eyebrow at him.

„Go ahead, dear twin." Wich brought a groan from everybody but the twins.

„Don't even go there!" a desperate Chad pleaded, he had seen this one time to many to go out of hand.

„Well I never had striptease performed for me!" started Ryan smirking, since he knew that Gabriella actually performed it. A smirking Troy drank his shot and to everybodys slight surprise so did Jason.

„Now this is interesting" said Kelsi and took her two shots.

„Well there isn't much to the story, Martha and me where alone at the house and watch TV. There was a woman who did a striptease for a man and Martha told me that is just not how it is done. I dared her to show me how it is done and you know since our pact said never back out of a dare she did it. And I have to say she was a lot better and hotter than the woman on TV!" Jason told and winked at the slighty blushing Martha.

„Aw no need to blush Martha… Well I never got chaught in the act by an adult!" smirked Kelsi. Groaning and very hot blushing took Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad there shots.

„That was sheep Kels, everybody knows we got chaught in the act so why asking it?" Chad grumeld.

„Why to get you drunk, why else?"

„I never missed a practice because of sex!" Troy said before an argument could start. Everybody smirked at Chad and Jason who took theire shot proud, but only Gabriella saw Zeke taking the shot too.

„Do tell Zeke" she said and took two shot in fast pace. Everybody whipped theire heads to Zeke and Sharpay.

„Well we where just making out and then Troy called about extra practice. All the while he was calling Sharpay was, well let's say teasing me and when you asked if I could come, she just got that look in here eyes and you know I can't resist that look so I told you no and had my workout elsewhere…" Zeke told them and when they where looking at Sharpay they just saw her grinning.

„I remember that call, you where out of breath because of … oh, OH. I through you where running or something like that!" Troy said.

„Nope" Zeke replied.

„Okay… I never cheated on a test" Gabriella continued. Everybody besides Taylor took the shot and even those two Girls where surprised, „wow okay not what I was expecting I wanted to give you a easy round…"

„Well I can say as far as I know we all stopped as soon as you came to East High… but well a what the hell I never had sex at school" Chad was curious who would take a shot. To everybodys surprise not only did Troy and Gabriella take a shot but so did Kelsi and Ryan. Sharpay took two shots and pointed at Troy and Gabriella. Those two looked at each other dicussing silently who was to tell. Troy lost to everybodys amusment.

„Well school was out and we had a little time at the hand before basketball or the your teammeeting so we where on the roof mainly making out. And it got a little more intensive and well we kind of sleeped with each other." Troy told them but he could see that Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

„There is more to that story!" Martha observed.

„Well Gabriella overheard the Cheerleader talking about me and my abilities to satisfy a girl in bed…" Troy grounded out.

„And?" Zeke asked.

„I am not complaining am I?" Gabriella saved him, wich didn't stoped Troy from smirking at her.

Before Taylor could get to her turn Troy took two shots pointing at Ryan and Kelsi, „If we had to tell so do you!"

„We were working late and where the last one there and we where pacticing that one kissing scene and well one thing lead to another…" Kelsi answerd fast and avoided looking at anybody.

„But every kising scene was between Gabriella and me!" Troy told them.

„Well we … uhm … yeah … and ... Taylor save me already" stammerd Kelsi.

„I never lied to my parents about sex." Taylor laught out, as Gabrialla, Kelsi and Sharpay took there shots, while the boys sat there smirking.

Zeke laughed as through of a I never and finaly found one, „I never destroyed schoolproperties." As a blushing Jason and Chad and to everybodys surprise Taylor took their shots, Martha took two shots and pointed at Taylor. „Do tell!"

„It was when Chad and I had our little dissagreement", everybody winced, that was not a time they liked to remember, „and well we had a little shouting match in school too and we have trown things around and well yeah some thing broke to…"

„Wait a second you are those mysterious burglars who didn't steal anything only destroid?" the other exlaimed a little shoked. Chad and Taylor just shrugged and blushed…

Still a little shocked Zeke continued „I never throught I would ever get a tattoo". Chad, Troy and Kelsi took a shot. At the raised eyebrows they just shrugged and told them that they wanted a tattoo no matter what.

You see at another Fridaynight the Gang all got themself a tattoo at the same place, on theire right shoulder. Motives diversified to every diffrent person. Ryan got a Musicnote as did Sharpay and Kelsi. Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason all got a basketball through they had all little varity. Troy had little Musicnotes in it while Zeke had a chefhat in it. Chad and Jason had it just very detailed an their numbers in the basketball. Gabriella got a 14 wich you only could see if you knew it so squiggle it was. Taylor and Martha both decided they would go with a chinese sign. Taylors meaning was knowlege as Marthas was dancing.

Sharpay laughed a little and told them her part: „I never throught we all get along!" Wich earned her a round of warm smile and everybody took a shot.

It had took a while to get comfortable in the round they where. To break the status quo wasn't easy for any of them and they had gone through a lot to get to the point. The breaking point was when the entire group had stood up for Sharpay as she was mobbed by the cheerleaders to an extrem, after that nobody ever tried to get this group to break up there ties because they feared the reaction.

Jason smiled brightly at everybody „I never got an A!" Troy suddenly broke down laughing as did Chad and Zeke. The others just looked at each other and all shrugged and took theire shots as they all got an A at one time or another.

„But Jase… you got an A… in sports… when we played… basketball!" Troy cried out while still laughing and Jason just hit his head and then shrugged sheepishly and took a shot.

„Upps forgot…" wich just brought on another round of laughter.

„I never was happier!" laughed Martha out as she smiled at her best friends she ever wished she could have. Nobody even dared to look at theire shot glass as they all moved as one to hug her. The results was a massive group hug during wich they just all laughed and talked.

**A/N.:** Please if you liked it review…


End file.
